


Embrace me (till I feel warm again)

by Lokisaysso



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Thanos, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF laufey, Die Thanos Die, Good Laufey (Marvel), I love you sumisprite, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Powerful Loki, The Author Regrets Everything, fuck odin, not in a weird way though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisaysso/pseuds/Lokisaysso
Summary: Loki wakes up in Hel. Unsurprisingly. Odin hates his guts and no matter what he does Loki knows he’ll never see his mother or Sigyn again.Though he didn’t expect someone to wait for him. Questions will be questioned and answers will be answered.BTW: Author ain’t know sh*t about how to write.
Relationships: Laufey & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. I’ll wait for you (even if you didn’t want me to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SumiSprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/gifts).



> Wassup people of ao3! I do not marvel and if i did Loki would be the GOD he deserves to be. And thanos shall be tortured accordingly. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine.  
> Fluff is all Laufey.

Loki woke up in the middle of a wasteland.   
  
His body ached in pain and his left arm and leg felt like they were on fire. His neck felt crushed and the tiniest breath _hurts_. 

The last thing he remembered was talking to Thor. He was trying to persuade his brother that Midguard may not be the best choice for the refugees. Then after that...

He jolted even though his entire body protested.

Thanos! Thanos attacked them and killed half of the people! And he wanted the tesseract and he was hurting Thor and Loki gave him the tesseract and Hulk attacked but lost and Heimdall was stabbed and their people were dead and Loki tried to save Thor but Thanos was quicker and he beat Loki up before crushing his neck.

Oh. His neck. He’s dead. The startling reality hit him full force. He is dead for good and Thor probably hates him.   
  
‘ _You really are the worst brother’_ The last words Thor spoke to him came back unwanted. 

He is dead and Thor hates him. Why wouldn’t he? Loki gave the tesseract to Thanos. Something Thor would never do because he is all that is righteous and selflessness while Loki is the unwanted shadow of all that is sly and selfish.   
  


_But he is_ _selfish._ He is selfish and unreasonable to ever think that Thor could ever looked at him equally because how can he? Loki is all but a waste of space, a weak ergi how practiced magic, a monster, a _jötunn.  
_

_Hands roaming his body and he was being clawed and he struggled on the ground but it’s useless and everything hurts and norns he feel dirty_

Tears were dripping off his face as Loki tried to regain his breathe. His chest and neck screamed out in pain while the rest of the injuries throbbed in sympathy.

His vision is slowly worsening and Loki blinked bleary. Everything was too much and he was slowly dragged into unconsciousness.

—————

  
Loki was half in and out of consciousness. He could hear someone saying something to him? Everything feels underwater. Hands gripped his shoulders but he already went unconscious.

  
  
The next time he regained some conscious he could feel himself being carried. He felt safe and warm. Something he had not felt in a long time. Despite a voice in the back of his head, Loki fall back to sleep.

—————  
  


Loki slowly gain awareness after a while. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on something soft and the second was that everything hurts less. 

He tried to open his eyes and thankfully no light shone into it.

He was in a small room laying on a bed filled with what seems to be fur of some kind. The lights were from a fire place not far from the bed and from a few candles. A small There were no decorations in the room. A nightstand and a stool sat beside the bed and there was a window on the opposite direction. It would have been a normal room if everything wasn’t three times bigger than it’s supposed to be.

Loki tried to move but his limbs were lead and his neck still feels like it was sandpaper.   
  
‘Careful there. You shouldn’t move yet.” 

A deep voice pierced the silence. Laufey made his way towards the bed. He was holding a bowl filled with liquid. 

He sat down and reached a hand out to Loki. 

Loki tried to flinch away but his limbs refused to cooperate. 

Laufey’s hand stilled. 

“Please Loki. I wish not to harm you.” He plead softly.

Loki tried to piece things together but his mind felt like it was filled with sand. Everything was too much and he could feel the edge of sleep slowly dragging him.

Laufey must have noticed something in his expression and his face morphed into something like concern.

”Sleep my son. I will harm you not.”

Loki was asleep before he knew it.


	2. I looked for you (did you miss me?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers will not be answered and questions will not be questioned cause loki ain’t wakin’ up soon. And author woke up at 2:47 am and decided to write this sh*t. F*** me 
> 
> Laufey pov and ANGST. I ain’t own sh*t
> 
> -clears throat-   
> Roses are red  
> Mistakes are mine,  
> Angst’s all Loki  
> And thanos must die

  
Laufey walked robotically around his cabin.

His head was swirling with emotions and he didn’t know which on to focus on. His once-thought-dead-son was laying injured on the bed in just the room next to him. Fear and concern were some of the main emotions, as was nervousness.

What was he supposed to say to Loki when he wakes up? Norns, this whole situation is a tangled mess. 

He remembered going out to find some stuff he needs before sensing a weird presence nearby. It felt like something was not meant to be here, but somehow it did. 

Out of curiosity, Laufey followed the presence which lead him to a hollow deserted landscape. 

He could see a body lying in an awkward position. 

Laufey cautiously approached the unmoving body. He peered at the face and gasped. He recognised the body! 

It was second prince of Asgard, Loki Odinson, once-his-son. 

Laufey scanned over the body once more, seemingly to just noticed the various injuries he sported. 

There were definitely broken bones by the unnatural position his limbs were in. Broken or bruised ribs seemed likely by the way he was breathing in. Bruises littered the visible part of his skin. One eye was starting to swell and it was in an ugly blue shade. But the worst injury was his neck. It looked like it was crushed. 

He immediately dropped to his knees, trying to lift Loki up without aggravating his injuries. Eventually he was able to carry Loki bridal style.

  
  


They made it back to the cabin as quickly as possible. Throughout the trip, Loki was in and out of consciousness. He woke up once but quickly went back in.

Laufey made a beeline towards the cot in the bedroom. He gently lowered Loki down, who despite his best efforts, gave a small moan of pain. 

He filled a bowl with lukewarm water before gently cleaning Loki’s wounds and dressing them.

It took a lot longer than Laufey would have wanted before Loki looked a bit more healthy and not... dead.

Dead.  If he’s not dead, then how did he came to be here? Only those whose time has ended can pass through Hel. Though sometimes souls that are considered ‘worthy’ can rest in Valhalla. Which raises another question.

Why wouldn’t Odin Warmonger grant his own son passage to Valhalla? Granted, he was adopted and probably taken as a bargaining chip but even then, shouldn’t you hold some affection towards the child you call son for centuries?

Laufey knew that if he had known Loki was alive, he would have raised hell to at least try to get him back. 

  
Centuries upon centuries of heartaches and morning a lost child, scavenging for the barest news and hints that maybe...., maybe there could be the tiniest chance the little blue thing he so dearly love was still alive.

Laufey remember rushing into the temple and throwing himself on the ground in front of the place he hid his youngest. 

He remembered sobbing uncontrollably, pleading with the Norns, cursing the Æsir. 

It felt like time had stopped and reality ceased to exist. There were voices pleading with him and hands guiding him out of the temple. Spots were dancing in his vision and Laufey sworn he could have heard a ghostly echo of infant’s cry. 

He woke up in his bed. His mate lying next to him. He got up and get ready. 

Time moved on. Everything was almost the same. He attended his duties. Rebuild his kingdom, oversee constructions. Tried to pretend he still didn’t hear echos of laughter of an babe. Jotunheim moved on, and so did he. Ignored the embers of a hope that maybe,  maybe Loki  is  still alive. 

He prayed to the Norns, to Ymir and his ancestors,  is my son somewhere out there? 

Centuries later, just before his he plunged his blade into Odin’s throat, he got his answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I haven’t even got on with the plot yet. Im so dumb lmao. Sorry for the looonnnngggggg. I might be a bad bit*h but i still can die. Lol bye!


End file.
